Protocol 533 addresses the mechanism involved in generating hypertension by mineralocorticoids. The most commonly accepted mechanism is that mineralocorticoids cause hypertension through salt retention and subsequent volume expansion. This study addresses another possibility, namely, direct vascular effects of aldosterone that are independent of volume retention. This is achieved by keeping dialysis patients at the same weight while receiving fludrocortisone.